


Kleines Rotkäppchen

by DaintyCrow



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, poem, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Wolf jagt das kleine Rotkäppchen durch den Wald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleines Rotkäppchen

**Author's Note:**

> Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich den Link zur Originalstory nicht speichern, also muss es jetzt so sein.  
> Dies ist eine Übersetzung der englischen Story „[Little Red Riding Hood](https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2894858/1/Little-Red-Riding-Hood)“ von WolfletteMoon.
> 
> Die Story betreffende Kommentare/Reviews werden übersetzt und weitergeleitet.

Draußen in den Wäldern,  
So weit draußen,  
Laufend durch die Bäume und den Schlamm,  
War Rotkäppchen.

Jagend durch den Wald,  
Nach seiner nächsten Mahlzeit,  
War ein hungriger Wolf,  
Verfolgte das kleine Rotkäppchen.

Stolpernd durch die Wälder,  
Ihre Beine waren müde,  
Sie stolperte und sie fiel,  
Armes Rotkäppchen.

Schnell durch den Wald,  
Der Wolf schloss,  
Zähne und Klauen und Kiefer,  
Und stürzte sich auf Rotkäppchen.


End file.
